Solid State Disk (SSD) is widely applied to or used in electronic devices such as a laptop computer and a desktop computer, since the SSD has characteristics of a fast speed in reading and writing, and low power consumption.
The conventional SSD may include a controller, a flash memory and a buffer, the memory of the SSD may be used to cache data and store mapping tables used in algorithms. The overall performance and life of the SSD may be improved by using the buffer of the SSD to cache data. However, the capacity of the buffer of the SSD is limited and small generally, which cannot meet storage requirements of the SSD, thereby affecting the hit rate of accessing data.